The Axe Murderer's Girl
by twiradical
Summary: After the initial shock of being taken away by a deadly axe murderer, could he be the dark rush that Bella was born to need? Edward may not be the only one tearing willingly down his sick and twisted path. *Darkward&Darkella* OOC/Beyond Mortal
1. Prologue

_This is a new story that I've started a long beside OOOFA (One & One & One For All). This story will not be updated on certain times, it's just for fun. If I feel like updating I will, if I suddenly don't feel like continuing this story then I will stop. But not pernamently. I will finish this story one day or another. For now, I'm just going with the flow and if you want to start reading this then go ahead and be my guest.  
Thanks for Reading!_

**_No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization.©2009 Jasmine Chahal. All rights reserved worldwide._**

**_I will not repeat that, so please don't take my work. Even if you are planning on taking and copying someone's work you wouldn't want mine in the very beginning. It's not the best stuff in the world, mark my words. That's why I post it here. For people who want to read my stories, and take the time. So if you copy this I will feel proud of my work, but even if you do, I'll have either A) Sue you or B) Take some legal action... Twilight style. Enough with that, I hope you enjoy my little Darkwadella story. Enjoy._**

**_All work belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the woman who could do it all and still prepare meals for her children. Kudos to you Stephenie._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Get hot, get too close to the flame  
Wild, open space  
Talk like an open book  
Sign me up  
Got no time to take a picture  
I'll remember someday all the chances we took  
We're so close to something better left unknown  
We're so close to something better left unknown_

_I can feel it in my bones  
Gimme sympathy  
After all of this is gone  
Who'd you rather be?  
The Beatles or the Rolling Stones?  
Oh, seriously  
You're gonna make mistakes, you're young  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"  
Come on, baby, play me something  
Like, "Here Comes the Sun"_

**-Gimme Sympathy by Metric**

**The Axe Murderer's Girl  
Prologue**

I knew this was going to be a bad idea. I just knew it. I felt like I was in one of those creepy horror movies where the protagonist has weird intuitions but no one listens to her because they think she's crazy. Let's replace the people that don't listen to me with my two close friends Jessica and Lauren. Now, let's set the scene. A hardly there path behind the old hasty market by the ghetto trailer park that leads to the woods. Why am I being dragged to the woods by my friends at _-I look down at my watch-_ approximately five-thirty in the evening? Oh right, Jessica and Lauren wanted to roll out some joints before the parentals came home. _Right._

"C'mon Bella, don't be a prude." I scoffed at Lauren muttering obscenities under my breath as I trudged behind the two. I don't even know why people do drugs, or even consume alcohol for that matter. What was the point? You end up killing your lungs or liver or sometimes both and you die. If people wanted to die so badly why didn't they just put a gun to their head and get it over with it. Not that I want Jessica and Lauren to die exactly. Just trying to prove a point that will never be stopped to consider.

"Why do we have to come _here_?" I looked ahead of me, as much as I could. There were only trees with huge branches that looked like arms arched towards the sky. The sun was starting to slowly disappear behind the clouds and the small shadows of the branches were starting to cast over the ground, including us. _Creepy._ All I needed now was a wolf howling and the scene would be perfect, our pending doom awaiting for us. Melodramatic much? But seriously, this path that could be covered with a bit of dirt and it would like as if there was no path at all in the first place and it was was starting to make me uneasy.

They ignored me and kept on walking. _Great friends, eh?_ It took a few more minutes before we came to a small clearing that looked to be an abandoned and very trashed campsite. Jessica and Lauren sat down on the logs that adorned the small semi circle campsite. I carefully walked behind them stepping over all of the pollutants and garbage that were very nicely scattered on the ground, but other than that, I stayed silent.

Jessica pulled out the small plastic bag, carefully withdrawing the zip loc that contained the marijuana joints. I watched as they both lit up separate joints and took long and steady drags, almost as if they were in bliss. I took a couple cautious steps back, didn't want to get too close to the smoke. _Second hand smoke would suck_. "We're here, because no one can see us or hear us." I looked up confused. Jessica just waved her hand in the air dismissing my question from before. _Oh_.

When Lauren's eyes opened she turned her head to look at me, her eyes slightly dilated, "_Bellie,_ come, there's so much here for all of us." I rolled my eyes. Typical Lauren-on-high-induced-drugs behaviour. I politely refused and she just shrugged and closed her eyes, going back to her happy place where Jessica was currently subsiding at.

I checked the time again, _Almost Six-Ten_. The sun wasn't fully gone yet, and my father, Charlie also known as Chief of Police wouldn't be home until the early hours of the morning, so I was safe. Wish I could say the same about Jessica and Lauren. _Oh well_.

The greens of the forest were very attractive to the very least. I checked my time again, _Six-fifteen_. Jessica and Lauren wouldn't be sober for another hour or so, and I was bored. I would've just left if I wasn't the designated driver, _which I always was_. Looking back at my two friends, they didn't even seem to notice me so I carried along the path deeper into the woods. Everything around me was pretty fascinating. I wasn't very much of the out-doorsy type of person, at least not for as long as I've lived in this god forsaken town–which would be my entire life–Forks. I thought of the town in my head as disgustingly as I could without hurting my brain. _Sigh. _The smallest town in existence that almost didn't show on the world map.

I should have turned around and walked straight back to Jessica and Lauren like the good little friend I am, but I could feel myself getting drawn deeper into the woods, so I kept on telling myself _just five more minutes_. Five more minutes wouldn't kill me**_._**

**_------_**

I yawned. I had been sitting on a small broken tree for the last half hour, enjoying the scenery in front of me when the exhaustion of the few hours was catching up to me. I looked up at the darkening sky before glancing at my watch for the third time today, _7:15_. Damn. I scrambled off the tree and hurried down the small path, back to the campsite.

As I moved, I could feel the environment around me changing. The mood was suddenly dark and heavy, the trees looked as if they were back to their normal depressive brooding shapes again. Everything in the last hour had changed drastically, and I was beginning to get uneasy of this place all over again. The closer I got to the campsite the more my intuitions and inner human defence was telling me to turn around and run back in the complete opposite direction.

Did I listen to my reasoning? _No._

Do I regret it now? _Maybe._

As I moved closer in towards the campsite I could hear the sound of crunching leaves and heavy sounds of movements. The wind was starting to pick up and I don't know if my ears were playing tricks on me but I could hear the sound of something slicing the air above.

I was only a couple of metres away, behind the little ferns that covered the sides of the path way, when I heard it. The shrieks of my friends ringing through the small area. I was confused, I couldn't hear them before, but then Jessica's voice echoed in my head. _We're here, because no one can see us or hear us._ Just my luck.

I carefully jogged up behind one of the trees that stood planted behind the log that Lauren had been sitting on earlier. I peeked slowly from behind the tree only to find Lauren and Jessica tied up against on either side of the tree wailing frantically. I would have found this scene comical if I wasn't so terrified of what was going on.

I stood there for a minute contemplating on what to do when I heard Jessica shout, "Bellie, if you can hear me, Leave now!" I knew I had to leave, but I had to at least let them know that I was here.

Lauren's shouts followed soon after too, "Bellie, don't come here, it's not safe, _he's_ not sa–" her warning was cut of with a few loud painful moans and I felt my heart beat erratically. _Poor Lauren_. I peeked back out from behind the tree again, and as if me and Jessica planned it, she looked up too. Our eyes connected for a second as I watched her eyes widen and she started nodding quickly for me to leave, tears were starting to leak out her eyes again. I nodded in acknowledgement and huddled behind the tree again.

If someone dangerous was there right now, then there would be no point of me trying to help Jessica and Lauren, and besides, I wanted to go home and cuddle in my bed with my book tonight, unscathed. If I could only creep silently around the campsite and out of the woods then I could call for help. Seemed easy enough for even someone like me to do.

Suddenly I heard both of them shrieking at the top of their lungs but suddenly it was quiet. _Too quiet_. I looked over to see both of them with tears and mascara running down their face with a cloth bound around their mouths. Jessica looked at me frantically shaking her head, her eyes moving from the far side of the campsite and back to me, shaking her head at me again as if she was trying to tell me something.

I actually felt sorry and a little guilty for not doing anything, but I was going to go find help right now. As soon as my leg carried forward onto the ground to move, I felt something sharp and cold pressed against my back, soon followed by a low and rumbling voice that echoed in my ear, "Where do you think you're going?" I started shaking, and it wasn't because of the wind.

All I knew was that I wasn't going to be going home to cuddle in my bed with a book any time soon. At least not tonight.

_

* * *

_

_**A/N**: Okay. So what do you think? Even if you don't want to review you can still think about it. Lot's of love for those who are thinking. Kudos to you too =) _


	2. 1: Sliced to Pieces

_Thanks for reviewing who ever did, and who ever at least thought about my story without reviewing thanks too. I'm cool with that._

_All characters and story belong to Stephenie Meyer, the woman who could, while lusting after her own fictional vampires. Kudos to you Steph.  
_

* * *

_Oh C'mon_

_I can't believe the drama that I'm in, the flood is getting closer  
I don't think they know that I know how to swim  
You're feeling numb, from all that has become  
It leaves your gums, slips down your tongue and travels fast down towards your lungs  
All because I'm leaving you behind.  
_

_I feel the pressure  
It's coming down on me.  
It's turning me black 'n blue  
You left me on the side of the road  
And now I've got no place to go.  
You've brought the flood_

**-The Flood by Escape the Fate**

**The Axe Murderer's Girl  
****  
Chapter 1  
****  
Sliced to Pieces**

_I actually felt sorry and a little guilty for not doing anything, but I was going to go find help right now. As soon as my leg carried forward onto the ground to move, I felt something sharp and cold pressed against my back, soon followed by a low and rumbling voice that echoed in my ear, "Where do you think you're going?" I started shaking, and it wasn't because of the wind._

_All I knew was that I wasn't going to be going home to cuddle in my bed with a book any time soon. At least not tonight._

I gasped at the strange man's voice. The first thing that came to my mind was intimidation. He was trying to intimidate me, and it was working. I knew his question was rhetorical, but I answered in my head anyways. _Running, getting help, putting you behind bars. In that order. _So instead of answering, I just stood as still as I could, but I could feel the panic in me rising.

My breathing was starting to come in small gasps, my chest was starting to restrict, my heart was going at double time and I was starting to feel dizzy, border lining nausea. My anti-depressant pills were in Jessica's purse, and I needed them. _Right now._

Whoever was holding me didn't seem to realise what was happening to me or just didn't care because the next thing I know I was being dragged around the tree and back into the campsite, where Jessica and Lauren were tied up. Jessica was trying to reach out and speak to me but the cloth around her mouth reduced her words to quiet mumbles.

Lauren's eyes widened and she probably realised what was happening to me _again. _Her eyes dropped from my face and focussed behind me. She started kicking her jean clad legs into the ground, almost haphazardly. I whimpered slightly. _Someone help. Please help._ I could feel my eyesight starting to blur and I knew I would be unconscious really soon if I didn't take my medication.

I tried talking to my attacker but it came out as strangled words, "Pills... Jessica... purse... now... _please_..." I was starting to fade and I could feel whatever was holding me up right drop me. I collapsed to the dirty ground, but I couldn't give myself to care. Today was worse than before, and I could feel myself slowly shutting down.

Darkness was consuming me every second I lay there, and I starting to sweat and shudder at the cold and warm creeping up my legs turning everything in it's wake numb. Everything in me was on fire, yet so warm. Summer and winter, that's what it reminded me of. The iciness wouldn't stop freezing me, yet the scorching fire burned it out, then it started over again. The cycle was endless.

I don't know how long it was but I started feeling resistance in the middle of lips. Then I felt it. The feel of my pill,_ that's it_, but I couldn't. My body wasn't under my power anymore, it was gone, I felt hollow, like a puppet. Anyone could do whatever they wanted to me, and I wouldn't feel it. I was too far gone. I just hoped whoever was here doing what they were doing to Jessica, Lauren, and I would just get what they needed and leave. Rape me, kill me, beat me up, just do it and leave. I wouldn't feel it, and for once I was glad. But, it never came. Instead I felt fingers pulling my lips apart roughly, until my mouth was fully open.

In the next second my head was propped up against something cold, and I felt the solid substance of my pill being dropped into my mouth. Then came the liquid, slowly pouring into my mouth until I felt everything wash down my throat. I don't know how long it was but I could slowly start feeling my legs and arms, one by one. My breathing was starting to even out and I could feel the constriction in my chest starting to lift, I almost felt new. But, not new enough to just get up.

I was exhausted with everything that happened in the span of the last couple hours, and I was still scared. Scared of what was happening around me, and I was confused. I didn't have the smallest clue of what was happening, I was too tired to even think straight right now. My panic was still there but seemed to be kept at bay with the pill, for which I was thankful. I just hoped everything would be okay when I woke up again. Deep inside me though, I knew nothing would be the same when I woke up. I could only hope for the best. _The best out of the worst._

Fatigue was drawing me back into it's dark mist like the woods, luscious but yet so dangerous. But in those moments I didn't think of anything, for I was already asleep.

I could feel the light of the sun on my closed lids, and I slowly opened them. The sun blinded me for a minute until my eyes adjusted to the light. Strands of my hair were falling into my face irritating my nose, but my arms wouldn't budge. That's when I noticed the rope and the tree I was leaning on for support.

A shooting pain shot through my arms all the way down to the tips of my fingers, making me wince in pain. My head was slightly throbbing, nothing that I couldn't handle though. I tried flexing my fingers but I felt the fingers on my right hand brush against something smooth and solid but still very sticky. That's not what irked me though, it was the smell. Not wanting to look quite yet, I let the aroma of something tangy and... I couldn't quite pinpoint what, but it was mixed in together.

That's when I heard the sniffling from across the small campsite. Jessica. Her cheek was bruised, her hair was a disaster waiting to happen, but that's not what caught my attention. It was the way the grief clouded her eyes as she looked at me. I gulped. The cloth around her mouth was gone, and her sniffling turned into loud sobs that wracked through her small frame. She looked at me with so much sorrow, "She's gone Bella, Lauren's gone."

"What?"

Jessica watched me for a second before bursting into tears again, "She's dead Bella. She's fucking dead. _He _fucking killed her."

I started shaking my head, my thought process starting to stop, "No, _no_, Jessica please tell me you're joking." Jessica looked down at the ground.

My fingers clenched and unclenched, my fingers brushing against the weird substance brought my attention back to it. I heard Jessica's larger in take of breath. She watched in horror as I looked down at the unidentified object under my hand. I know what it smelled like now. It was of the deceased.

Then the screaming and yelling began. It took me a minute to realize that it was mine.

The horror on Jessica's face mirrored mine as I moved as far away as I could from the blood caked arm that was lying by itself beside me. I shrieked even louder, and Jessica kept on sobbing her eyes were shut tight.

The image was permanently burned into my head, and right now I wished I had bleach to rub it out of my head. I couldn't look back down at the arm. _Lauren's arm. _That thought made me feel sicker than ever before.

"I knew I missed a piece." A man in a white sweatshirt and sweats walked through the large ferns and picked up Lauren's arm as if it was something you touched everyday. This must be_ him._ The man Jessica and Lauren had been warning me about earlier. As he turned around I stifled a gasp. The whole front of his outfit was filled with blood. _Lauren's blood. _I could feel the bile filling up in my throat. That's not what caught my attention though. It was _his _face as he looked calmly down at me with mischief in his green eyes. _The same green eyes as _him. His brown hair glinted red in the sun's rays. _The same hair as _him. It _was _him.

The headlines from Charlie's news channel last night flashed in front of my eyes.

'_RUNWAY FROM REHABILITATION INSTITUTE, EDWARD CULLEN, VERY DANGEROUS PLEASE KEEP CAUTION'_

_FULL NAME: EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN_

_AGE: 22_

_HEIGHT: 6'1_

The news channel had shown a mug shot of him. His pearly white teeth and bright green eyes caught my attention as he smiled in the picture as if it was a school picture. He looked... happy to be there? There was no doubt about it, that it was him.

Jessica and I quieted down as he shot me wink and walked off with Lauren's arm down the path. The same path I had walked down just last night. I looked down at my watch, that was fortunately on my left hand because my right hand was sticky from... _yeah_. It was hard to bend and look over at my watch but I was able to see that it was _6:30 a.m. _

"It's 6:30 a.m. Jessica," I whispered. I was still scared of what would happen to me now that I was in the hands of a killer. I think I would have liked it better if I didn't know who he was or what he did, it would have made everything so much easier. He had just killed one of my friends, and I had no clue how he did that because there was nothing around us that indicated with what he killed Lauren. I just hoped that he would take pity on us and let us go.

Jessica nodded her head in acknowledgement but said nothing. She still seemed to be shaken up from Edward Cullen and the turn up of Lauren's arm. It was terrifying to find Lauren's dead arm lying under my arm, but for some odd reason, I wasn't feeling the same remorse as Jessica was. I mean, anyone would be scared to wake up to a dead arm beside them, but that was it. I didn't feel anything else. No emotion or void of what happened. I don't know if it was me, or the pill that I had consumed last night because I still felt the numbness from yesterday.

"It's about time you woke up my Bella, I was beginning to think that you were the one dead and not your friend, what was her name?... Lauren." My eyes shot to Edward's form as he walked through the ferns again with an axe. A bloody axe. I was most definitely not his, who did he think he was?

"YOU FUCKING ANIMAL, YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND. Who the hell do _you _think you are." Jessica barked out at Edward. _Go Jessica, _I thought meekly.

He lifted an eyebrow, his hand tightening on the axe, but his voice was controlled, "Me? My name is Edw–"

"Edward Anthony Cullen." I responded curtly. Edward looked at me shocked that I knew who he was but he quickly composed it back to a neutral poker face. I didn't drop my pointed stare from his face, our eyes were glued together almost like a magnetic force. We were in combat mode, my angry and fiery brown eyes burning against his startling but fierce green eyes. His eyes narrowed at me but relaxed again and he grinned.

"Who are you _Edward Anthony Cullen _and what do you want?" Edward dropped his eyes and looked over at Jessica who looked a little nervous and angry that he was actually looking full on force at her. She seemed a bit shocked that she had spoken out, but so was I.

"Since Bella knows _so_ much about me, why doesn't she tell you? Bella?" He looked back at me a devilish grin forming on his mouth. I shook my head.

Edward clucked his tongue in disapproval and walked over to the tree across from me where Jessica was tied up at and kneeled down beside her. Jessica stiffened as he ran his oddly clean hand through her hair, like he was petting an animal.

"No need to know where I am from, though _my_ Bella may know anyways," he gave me a sly look but I stayed quiet and gritted my teeth at the way he spoke my name with possession again, "I like to kill people," Jessica gasped, but I already knew that much, "It's like a hobby, I enjoy the hunt, the kill, some people may call me a–"

"Axe Murderer." I cut him off again.

"It's rude to interrupt, my sweet Bella, but I will teach you."

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore, "I am _not _yours."

Edward didn't seem deterred by my glare but seemed to over look that and sense the slight wavering in my voice and his smile returned, "Oh, but you will be. Quite soon." Never in my eighteen years have I heard such conviction in someone's voice, and it quite frankly freaked me out.

"You're right though _my _Bella, people do call me an axe murderer and do you know why?," He looked back into Jessica's terrified eyes, he didn't wait for us to say anything, "Because I enjoy killing people with an axe, I think it's the best weapon for murder." I shuddered at the way he seemed at home with the way he spoke about it. "I like taking things slow, skin by skin, muscle by muscle, bone by bone, but I can get a bit fast and rough and leave things quickly if I'm not in the mood." Both Jess and I shivered.

"Do you get some sick pleasure from killing people with an axe?" I spat out.

Edward ignored my question and kept on stroking Jessica's hair. Jessica was as still as a statue, not a muscle was moved while he kept on petting her. After a few moments of silence he looked back at me, the mischief lighting his eyes again. "Oh, Bella, my sweet innocent Bella, you have no need to worry, I will never put harm on you, _never_, I swear."

That scared me even more, "We are done here then, you can leave." I replied shakily.

He shook his head, "No, not yet. I did say _you _are safe but too bad I can't say the same for your friend here." Jessica's shriek filled the air, as I watched in horror again as his axe swung out from behind him. The hand that was stroking Jessica's hair dug into her scalp and pulled her head back, exposing her neck to the axe. Her screaming died down and all was left was the heavy silence that filled the air.

"Y-you... no... not again..." The dull ache in my chest was starting to get stronger, and I knew that I needed another pill, "give me the pill, please." Edward was up before I even finished my sentence and was giving me the pill and water. I felt it wash down my throat again and I glared at Edward. I pushed him off of me, his bloody hands leaving finger marks on my light beige jacket. Before the sobs from Jessica's quick death could take me the numbness filled my body again, relaxing me and putting me into a quiet haze.

Edward was calm again as he spoke, "It had to be done, when I took you I couldn't let her go back."

I choked, "W-what? What do you mean, when you _took _me?"

He smirked and wiped his hands on his track pants, I told you, you are mine, and always will be, and I need to hunt somewhere else. People are getting suspicious."

"Excuse me? You just murdered my two friends, why can't you let me go, what could you possibly want from me?"

Edward's face turned dark and he looked at me roughly, "I didn't ask for questions, we are leaving now."

He started untying the rope that held me, and my body was jumping for joy that it would be free from the tight harness. "What if I don't come with you? Will you kill me too?" I tried to speak with as much vile as I could, but I couldn't keep out the nervousness in my voice as much as I would have liked to.

By now, Edward had finished untying me and I stood up rubbing my sore arms and legs, "No, I told you before, I will not hurt you, but I don't think this town wants to lose their chief of police prematurely." I froze.

I looked up at him and asked almost inaudibly, "You wouldn't."

Edward's eyes hardened, "Do you want to watch me?" I shivered at the way he spoke so honestly. He was telling the truth.

"H-how do you know about that?"

"Bella, you would be surprised by how much I know about you,_ very surprised_." He seemed to be looking ahead of me, his eyes unfocused. This man, basically just gave me an ultimatum, either I go with him and let him do what he wants with me or let him murder my father. He wasn't playing fair, he was playing to his advantage.

"Fine, I'll go." I just hoped Charlie would find me soon and get me out of this sick mess, _I'm counting on you dad._

Edward chuckled at my glare, "Excellent choice, no one wants to live to see their father getting murdered in front of their eyes." I shuddered.

Edward eyes softened as he lifted my chin up, but it was gone when I cringed away from him. "I'll keep you safe."

I snorted, "Yeah, because I'm going to be s_o _safe with an axe murderer who may or may not know me more that he should. _I feel so safe_."

"Whatever, let's go." He grabbed my hand before I could protest and started walking deeper into the forest, the same way he took Lauren's arm. I shivered. He turned to look back at me, "What?"

"Where is Lauren's corpse?"

"Ah, I had a lot of fun with Lauren, I untied her, and let her have the chance to run away, you know how I told you I like the hu–"

"_Stop_." Edward smirked but kept silent.

"Why are we going this way into the woods?" I asked.

"My truck is this way."

I was confused, if he came from a rehabilitation institute, how could he have a vehicle? "How can you have a truck?"

"Someone gave it to me," I snorted, _right, _"after I killed him." He added as an after thought.

The silence gave me time to think. I'm guessing he left Jessica's hardly touched body there because he wanted to be _quick about it._ But in the end I couldn't stop thinking about how I was free willingly getting kidnapped by an axe murderer who could be a major psychopath.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading for those who did. I felt like updating so I just did. Edward seems a little bi-polar to me at times, which make me laugh because I'm the one that wrote him to be like that. You all love him anyways. Even though he seems like a complete freak sometimes. Whatever. Review for another chapter... soon I hope. Peace out._


	3. 2: Craving

_Thanks for reviewing whoever did. I think you can do better, and don't go all Christian Bale on me if I don't update regularly. Other than that... have fun._

_Are characters and story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The little author that could._

_

* * *

_

_Well we all have a face  
That we hide away forever  
And we take them out and  
Show ourselves  
When everyone has gone  
Some are satin some are steel  
Some are silk and some are leather  
They're the faces of the stranger  
But we love to try them on_

_Don't be afraid to try again  
Everyone goes south  
Every now and then  
You've done it, why can't  
Someone else?  
You should know by now  
You've been there yourself_

**-The Stranger by Billy Joel**

**The Axe Murderer's Girl**

Chapter 2

**Craving**

I was hungry. There was no doubt about that, I hadn't ate for the past week, and it was starting to catch up to me. What sucked though, was that I couldn't do anything about it. At least not while I was with him, he didn't know what I craved for. What I _needed_ to eat. The more I thought about it, the more the hunger clawed inside of me, like a monster waiting to be unleashed. I tried to divert my attention to something else, but we had been driving in silence for the past hour.

I wasn't surprised to find that he had a old junk of a truck. A big blue old junk of a truck. Not that there was much to add to it. He said it was inconspicious. _Inconspicious my ass is what I say. _Not that I actually said anything. The bed of the truck was full of sharp objects, mostly full of different assortment of axes. Different sizes of axes, some were long, short, sharp, dull, and even colour coated. I was surprised to say the least, and terrified out of my wilts. But not as terrified as I thought I would have been—_should have been. _When he made sure I was seated in the passenger side of the truck, he reached over into the glove department and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

My sharp intake of breath made him snap his head up and look at me, amusement dancing in the irises of his eyes.

"As much as I don't want to hurt you, I really don't want to lose you. Not when I've finally got you back." And with that he closed the door, confused I craned my neck around to seem him walking to the driver's side of the truck, whistling a happy tune. He got in and settled himself in, not bothering to strap his seatbelt.

"Aren't you going to tie me up?" Edward chuckled at my confusion. He swung open both cuffs and grabbed my left wrist, and locked it securely, but not too tightly around it. In return, he took the other cuff and locked it around his own right hand. As soon as his was locked around his wrist, he relaxed back into the seat and looked at our bound hands and smiled in satisfaction.

"Now you'll never leave my sight _or _side," he murmured, mostly to himself. My hand was floating limply in the air, and I brought it down beside me, which also unfortunately dragged his own hand behind mine. I quickly moved my left arm to rest on the arm rest between us when I felt his fingers lightly brush against my thigh. Edward chortled a laugh, but said nothing. The engine roared to life as he kicked it into gear, he kept his eyes forward at all times, but I could see him biting his cheek to keep in his stupid laughter.

This brought us back to now, the quiet was now a heavy silence. I decided to ask some questions, to forget about my hunger for the mean time. I shifted my body towards Edward and was careful not to move the handcuffs around our hands.

"Why me?" He looked at me wearily, almost as if he was dreading to answer the question, knowing I would ask it some time or another.

He cleared his throat, "You were... convenient."

I made a face, knowing that what he said was an outright lie. On the outside he looked calm and collected, telling the lie as if it was actually the truth. I mean, he would have got me too, but he made the one mistake that every liar makes. He was looking everywhere except me. Not even at the road. Which scared my shit less, but he said he was a very good driver. Not that I can question an axe-murderer's driving technique, I didn't have the guts. At least, not yet.

"You're lying," I looked at him accusingly.

He just shrugged but his whole demeanor seemed to change from the casual way he sat back in his seat, to a more tense-like statue._ Like I said, he had a multi-personality disorder. _

Bella," He seemed to test out the way he said my name before rushing it all out, too fast for me to even comprehend what he was saying, "I'."

I gawked at him for a second. "Uhm... can you repeat what you just said?"

Before he could answer my stomach growled, and he took that at his escape route from our one-sided conversation. "You're hungry." _Yeah, but not for food. _"There will be a gas station at the next exit, we'll stop there." _I can't eat whatever you're going to give me. Don't try. _I didn't say anything as he pulled into the vast and abandoned parking lot of the parking lot. The truck screeched to a small halt, parked haphazardly between four parking spaces. Not like anyone was actually here though.

I whimpered as my stomach boiled inside of me again, groaning in protest outside of my body. Edward gave me a concerned side glance before pulling me towards his side of the seat so we could both get out of his side of the truck. He wasn't going to unlock the handcuffs I guess. I walked slightly behind him and stopped when he walked around to the back of the truck rather than walking in the direction on the small gas station area.

Edward rolled his eyes, "I don't have money, so I'm going to have to make a deal with the cashier. A very bad deal on his part." I tried to ignore him while he was deciding which axe to use to _"do the job."_

"...The blue would look cool, but it's new, so I don't want to waste it by killing someone quickly... the metal one isn't too new, and it should do the job, but it's not sharp enough to kill quickly and efficiently... what about... yeah.... Kronos battle axe will be perfect, not too grand either." I watched as he picked out an axe with two steel blades on either side, pointing directly vertical. _Sharp. _He swung the axe around in his free hand a couple of times, before settling it down by his side. Closing the back door of the truck, he directed me towards the gas station.

What would happen when he realised that I couldn't eat the food he gave me. I _could _eat it, but it would taste like bile. I would have to choke it back up my throat and vomit it out. It won't digest into my system.

We were almost to the front door, maybe I could try to prevent someone else's death, though right now it seemed appea—_BELLA! Focus. _"E-edward I'm not _really _hungry..." The look he gave me made me shut my mouth. This wasn't going to be pretty. Not one bit. I warned him, that's all I have to say. _I warned him. I warned him. Iwarnedhim._

We walked through the front door, and I was met by a guy that looked to be around my age, maybe a year or two older. His blonde hair hung shaggy over his forehead, and his eyes were a light shade of blue, his features were strikingly beautiful, and I was slightly morose of what was to come of him. His name tag said _Mike. _

Edward picked up a bag of chips as he strode to the front reception desk, me lagging behind him like disowned luggage waiting to be claimed in an airport. I internally groaned as I watched Edward grip the axe tighter, the small tendons in his hand poking out at his pale skin.

"Is that everything?" The gu—_Mike _said behind the front counter. Edward smiled, his lips pulling around his teeth. I don't know why, but so far I've seen him smile like that three times in the past twenty-four hours, and every time he smiles like that God seems to open the gate of heaven and the light would glisten down onto his teeth, making them shine like I've never seen before. It was quite intimidating and interesting at the same time. Or that's just the hunger speaking for me. I wasn't scared right now, my craving for something _real _to eat was higher than ever before, and everything around me was taken into perspective. I call it mechanical response. When the one thing you need is somewhere around you, all your senses work together to find it, _even if it is literally right in front of you._

"No. Not really. It was nice knowing you," Edward looked down at Mike's shirt, "Mike. And one thing to keep in mind, keep your eyes off _my girl's _rack." And with those final parting words, Edward swung his arm out from behind him and leaned in close enough to the front counter and swooped the axe through Mike's neck. The frozen muted shock on Mike's face was all I saw before he toppled onto the front counter, his head falling to the ground while his body leaned against the counter for dead support.

"So, do you want the iced tea or the slushie?"

Edward's voice slowly turned into a murmur in the background as the aroma of blood filled the small dingy room. The monster inside of me was screaming with agony, waiting for me to unleash my ungodly self. Hunger was consuming me, and I could feel myself turning to my animalistic tendencies as my first priority for survival filled my head. _Food. Must have food, and preserve yourself. Must. Need. Will._

I watched the blood drip off the counter slowly, it's tantalizing red liquid forming small pools of puddles on the floor in front of me. My will crumbled as I sprung forward. Somewhere in my subconscious I heard Edward yelp when I yanked him. I could feel some of the skin around my wrist ripping at the impact, but that was the last thing I was thinking of.

My hands reached forward and grabbed the shoulders of the corpse, launching my head into the spot where once used to be the head. I felt my teeth sink into the small arteries and veins, and pulled it out of the corpse and chewed on the parts as if I were starving for years. I groaned in satisfaction as I felt the blood wash down my throat. _Sweet. _I wasn't thinking right now, only the prey in front of me and that I was the predator here. I crouched back over the body and used my hands to rip the body in half, starting at the top where the shoulders started. I tore it to half way down to the stomach before stopping and launching my head into the mess of meats and the beautiful fragrance this man once had to offer.

I could feel eyes on me, and felt myself getting territorial I looked up from my food and growled. My eyes were unsteady as they landed on the arm beside me that was covered in splatters of dark red blood. I took a unchartered breath through my nostrils and felt the air leave me as I looked up to meet the eyes of Edward Cullen.

_Don't say I didn't warn you..._

Feeling a new wave of confidence stir through me, I don't know if it was the spiked blood or the adrenaline that had kicked through me minutes before, but I finally said something I really wanted to say to him.

I met his shocked gaze steady on and smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** _I know, I know. What the fuck was that? You're probably wondering about that. Well, why don't you guys be sweets and tell me about it in a review?_


	4. 3: Undisclosed

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS DAY!**__ I know I was being a poopsicle for not updating at all for such a long time. But, I am really happy for those who reviewed and put their vote in for my poll. 'Cause I'm going to need those answers for the future chapters in my story. Wow, 70 reviews all together, this is sweet. But, do you think with this chapter we can get to 100 reviews? Let me see what you think. . . in a review, lol._

**READ THIS::::: in Chapter 3 remember when Edward says something really fast that Bella doesn't catch? It didn't work on here, but this is what he said really fast, **"I've known you for a very long time, longer than you actually think."

_All characters and story belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The little author that just could.  
_

_

* * *

_

_Shut your mouth and hey  
So what's one more excuse, guess  
I just like the abuse  
Dizzied up in my never try vertigo  
They're calling out for blood, guess it's just understood  
Said we'd always try, as long as  
I just don't do_

_Disappointed  
And no one thought that this would be me and my everything  
Is this pound of flesh enough  
And I'll cut away until you say enough  
I've been down in here before and maybe I could hit some more  
I know I never tried to stop I never try  
_

_Shut your mouth and hey  
So what's one more excuse, guess  
I just like the abuse  
Dizzied up in my never try vertigo  
They're calling out for blood, guess it's just understood  
Said we'd always try, as long as  
I just don't do_

_Heartbeat, heartbeat_

**_-Vertigo by Marianas Trench_**

**__**

The Axe Murderer's Girl

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Undisclosed_**

The drive to where ever the hell we were going to was edgy.

Still, I couldn't stop the giddiness of my high rise out of me in high buoyant peals of laughter. The sound of my laughter filling the car with echoes made me laugh even more.

As for me, I was full of euphoria. Reveling in the feeling of pure bliss. When I closed my eyes it felt like I was floating in space, nothing there or down here tying me down.

Just me and the moon. The moon and me.

The stars in the background, but to me just small ornaments adorning the walls of abyss as I drifted through the never-ending space of the planets orbiting around me. The sun's scorching but securing heat navigating me into its rising fervor of _Isabella._

_Mmm, Isabella._ The thought of _Isabella_ made laughter bubble out of me again as I sighed in contentment. Just thinking about it made me want to purr like a cat wrapped in yarn.

After every time I fed and felt this feeling of fullness inside of me, I always felt like I was flying away. My own paradise you can say I guess. Every time it happened, it would always be like that, I thought maybe after a few times of . . . eating, the feeling would soon fade away.

I was wrong, it only felt _more_ intense.

I didn't know what to name this feeling of mine, but it made me think of things that took you to your very happy place. . . smoking. . .drugs. . .sex. . . in my case, my post-feeding euphoria. It wasn't like I knew anybody that had the same eating habits as me that could explain all these new pieces of information to me.

So I named my euphoria after my given name, _Isabella._

My name gave me a sense of a high and dominant feeling every time I pronounced it in my mother's accent. My father immigrated from England when he was a young boy, and has a strong British accent, while my mother has the thick Italian accent from her Italian descent. While I carried my father's sharp looks, I had inherited my mother's thick Italian accent.

However, my accent wasn't usually made known unless I intentionally used it when speaking English or Italian. But when I spoke, people could easily pick up my accent, even if I tried my best not to use it. Nevertheless, speaking in Italian and using my accent were a completely different ordeal.

The way my full name, _Isabella_ would roll of my tongue made my inner demons rejoice in satisfaction of the way I called for my devil— how I craved it— _need_ed it to come out.

I was the only person in on my guilty pleasure, it was my own sense of high and security. It was mine, all mine.

_That didn't make it right though._ But, those types of thoughts were securely locked up somewhere deep inside of me where I didn't go very often.

I sighed at the feeling of being so high up with my head in the clouds yet set back in ease. Everything was set on the back burner as I relaxed into my seat. I felt so high. I completely lose myself after I give into my unhealthy pleasures, but it just felt _so _good.

I turned my head to the side and realized that the whole time my head was up in the sky that I wasn't alone.

I found myself staring curiously at Edward who was sitting calmly in front of the wheel, keeping his head turned to the front of the car, and his eyes on the road at all times. I knew that his driving was apparently exceptional and that he didn't really need to rely on looking at the road when driving.

He looked like just another average young driver who was being extra cautious on their driving. To me, making him look like one of those old paranoid drivers in a major mid-life crisis.

But I knew better, his fidgeting with changing the station on the radio every few minutes and the quick and sly glances he would give me every thirty seconds made my senses flare at the fact that he wasn't actually feeling as blasé as he was trying to pull off. Out of the two of us, now he was the uncomfortable one. _Finally._

His right hand that was locked in the other cuff was clenched into a fist and his breathing seemed a bit labored compared to my hand that was lying peacefully on the arm rest between us, and my breathing that was a bit quick, but not as obvious as his.

Edward's eyebrows were furrowed together almost making him look like a more modern type caveman, since he didn't have a club, rags, or a woman to drag into his cave when he felt territorial. Well, I guess it's safe to say he has me.

Only he could probably pull that off, at least, he's the first person I've seen to be able to do that.

He looked deep in thought, his whole face was etched in full concentration, probably trying to make sense and decipher what just happened over an hour ago with the little tango between me and the dead corpse, Mike. I shuddered at the fact of what I had once again done, but I knew that it was almost impossible to stop. _Oh boy. . ._

I felt so bad now, I felt like a freaking vampire unleashed idiot. What had I done? Shit. Shit._ Shit_. Shit. _Fucking shit_. Shit.

I probably scared the living crap out of Edward. . . Shit. He probably thinks I'm some sort of a freak show that belongs in Cirque du Freak. Shit. Doesn't matter if he kidnaped me and is holding me as his own, I did it in front of him. Shit. Crap. Fuck.

For the love of all goodness, this just had to have happened in front of him. He must be planning a way to really kill me now. All his promises to not hurt me out the freaking window. Thinking about all the different axes he could kill me with, _make it quick and fast._ He doesn't want to touch me because I'm a freak. Shit. Shit. Shit. I'm such a freak fucking shit head.

My fucking great high was immediately worn down to a small flame as my thoughts took up their places in the walls of my head. _He's going to wait for the perfect secluded spot on the side of the road and get me off his hands._ Shit.

The loud voices in my head were silent on the outside of my body. Edward looked completely undeterred and if possible his face looked etched in even _more_ concentration than before. His tight grip on the steering wheel seemed like he was retraining himself from doing something. _Something like killing me._ _Shit._

The red blotches and splatters of blood caught my attention as my eyes trailed up from his hand to his forearms where his full sleeve shirt was covered with blood. I winced as I realized that the aroma from the blood was flying through the small area between us. It didn't bother me as much, because I was already full. But that didn't mean I wanted to resist, but knowing the situation right now, I had to. I _really_ needed to.

I took a quick breath through my mouth, but groaned embarrassingly loud when I couldstill taste the sweetness of smells rolling off his shirt like tidal waves. I could feel the heat of his eyes on me as I snapped my head back to facing the front and closed my eyes. The blood in my cheeks made itself known prior to his gaze on me.

What felt like hours was only half a minute until I could no longer feel the extra heavy heat on my face.

Edward had turned back to the front, and the blood in my cheeks drained down my face. When I was sure he wasn't looking at me anymore I opened my eyes, and looked at him slyly from the corner of my eyes. Positive he really wasn't looking, I carefully turned my head to my left until I could see his full profile again from my seat.

I continued my assent of Edward, soaking up as many details as possible. His clothing was very dirty now, and looking down at mine for a fleeting moment, I noticed mine were dirty too. I was dirty. Ew. If there was one thing right now I would change, it would definitely be our clothing. I hated dirtiness ever since my appetite changed. I'm usually a cautious eater, and rarely get a stain on me. But, that's what happens when you try to starve yourself and don't give in. _We would have to stop somewhere to clean ourselves up. . . if I'm not dead._

I turned myself back to Edward and felt a flash of a dark smudge on his right hand that was resting in the cuffs beside mine. When I stopped and peered down closer I was amazed to find myself staring at what seemed to be a black dragon an inch underneath his pinky. The intricate designs that made the dragon were mind blowing, but what confused me was that there was no head to the animal. The beast looked like it was leaping off the top of his hand and into nothing. Huh.

As the seconds turned to minutes, I felt Edward slowly begin to stiffen under my speculative— and slightly less horrified gaze.

His nostrils flared as he shifted in his seat again, more times than I could keep track of in the last several minutes. Which brought me back to the root of why he was acting the way he was.

My worries came blasting back at me in less than a few seconds.

_I'm going to die. Shit. He's probably thinking of the best way to take me out clean and efficiently. Shit. I'll never know what hit me, shit, shit, shit._ Shit on my fucking screwed up and fucked up abnormal fucking life.

Damn him and his good for nothing promise to not harm me, _God dammit_.

As my stomach churned at all the ideas running through my head like a picture slideshow, I couldn't help but feel pleasure coursing through my veins at each idea that ended with me lying lifeless in a bloody pool of my blood in the deserted woods ran through my twisted mind. The whole darkness in my thoughts stringed with countless people who have laid in my clutches while I feasted on their blood put me into an unexplainable exhilerated rush, almost the same feel as if I had just feasted and was in my euphoria that I had been in very recently. I felt as if I was being lifted back up again, trying to push my way up through the clouds. . .

I was burst out my pleasure bubble once again as I felt a force pulling slowly on my left wrist, away from me.

_Oh, this was it._ I waited, holding my breath as his handcuffed hand carefully glided over the middle hand rest, and to his seat, where it paused. The cuffs had pulled my hand a long with his hand, leaving only two or three centimetres of distance between his pinky and mine.

When I looked at his dragon now, it seemed as if it was going to jump onto my hand.

I didn't know if it was the fear or anticipation of what was to come that was starting to consume me as I saw him peek at me from the corner of his eyes to gauge my reaction of his first movement in the  
past hour. But I sat frozen, only the quick and unsubtle draws of my breath gave away that I was alive.

Not that Edward was in quite a different state. His chest still seemed to be heaving with his short  
breaths too, which confused me. I was the one that was with every worry, not him, but still, as I watched his fingers on both hands flex, I knew something was biting him. And if I wasn't feeling a strong emotion right now, I would have fucking laughed at my unintended pun.

I rubbed my face with my right hand, trying to think of something that didn't have to do with my situation right now. But every time I closed my eyes I saw friends and family that were— _are_ dear to me.

Now I'll never be able to say goodbye to my father or mother or my friends. . .

_  
. . . My friends._

_Oh No._

_My_ friends.

_Jessica and Lauren._

I suddenly felt dizzy as I thought about what Edward had done to my friends less than twenty-four hours ago.

And he was going to do the same thing to me. Shit.

Their deaths felt as if it happened a lifetime ago, not a few hours ago.

When I watched movies or read books about people losing their dear and very much loved friends, they would usually grieve until the next year. Was I going about grieving the wrong way?

No traitor tears were shed.

No curling into a closed off ball for the whole week.

None of the 'no contact with the rest of the world until it's passed the three month mark.

No depressing moods.

No starving— _definitely_ not that.

As much as I despised both of them, it didn't give anybody a right to kill them. My lips curled into a half grimace, half frown as the devil shattered my insides with it's feral growls.

It took me less than five seconds to realize that the growling was of raucous and manipulatively affective laughter that was effectively affecting my psyche.

But that wasn't what made the earth stop moving beneath me.

The almost manic whispers of the devil echoed and bounced through my ears back and forth . . . _"Hypocrite. . . Hypocrite. . . Hypocrite. . . "_

With each repetition the echoes grew louder and louder, making it impossible for me not to understand what was being screamed at me repeatedly. Over and over. Again and again.

My face paled and my nails imprinted animalistic marks on my right palm that I noticed a minute later.

Then it dawned on me.

.

.

.

.

It dawned on me as clear as looking through a fucking translucent window.

I was as much of a killer as Edward was.

Those eleven words kept repeating in my head. I was as much of a killer as Edward was. I was as much of a killer as Edward was. _I was as much of a killer as Edward was._

I didn't even know why I was so shocked by this piece of information, because really, I should have known the whole time. There was no difference between him brutally murdering people and myself biting and sucking out every last breath of innocents and evils.

The results were the same. Dead people.

Was this why I didn't fear Edward as I thought I should have? Did that make us alike because of our common interests— necessity on my part? Questions I didn't have answers too.

That meant out of the two emotions that were strongly affecting me, I was anticipating Edward's next move, not fearing it. I wasn't scared. I wasn't afraid. I wasn't terrified if he was going to kill me. Nothing. Just pure anticipation.

"Are you okay?"

The words were blurted quietly out of my mouth before I had a chance to formulate why I even said anything. Edward became completely rigid, making his cuffed hand pull slightly closer to his leg. My pinky grazed over his hand. Over his black dragon. But then I pulled it away when Edward took let out a shuddering breath.

Was I scaring him? Oh, I hope not.

"No. I am not. . ." He laughed manically for a second before practically spitting out the last word, ". . ._okay_." He was still looking at the front.

Was I scaring him? Maybe I was. . . he was just so shaky and strained around me. It was impossible for the reaction not to be caused from me.

He took a deep breath through his nose, but didn't let the breath out.

I tried again, attempting with a soothing tone my mother had always used on me as a child, "Are you scared. . ." My voice trailed off as Edward looked at me incredulously in the eyes before his eyes widened and he grimaced and shifted in his seat _again_. ". . . of me?" I finished carefully.

What the fuck is wrong with him? Wasn't he supposed to be the cool confidant guy who murders people and holds girls like me hostage with fake promises? Seriously, what the fuck?

He looked angered for a minute before relaxing into his seat more than before, which meant he was sitting as straight as a rock before he started laughing out loud. His deep throaty laugh made me jump a little in my seat and my heart starting beating double time at the intrusion of his voice in the semi-quietness.

When he looked at me again, there was a smile splaying on his lips despite the same rigidness of his figure. His eyes bore into mine again, and it was my turn to let out a shuddering breath. His smile broadened. The intensity in his eyes was like nothing I've ever seen before.

Driving be damned. Death be damned. Devil be damned. His eyes captivated mine the same way he captivated me from the woods. There was no out from his eyes or himself.

He looked back at the front for a short pause and stared back at me. He raised his right brow, "You think I'm scared of you?" His smile turned into a smirk.

Now it was my turn to be confused, "You're not?"

Edward chuckled gruffly and using his cuffed hand he grabbed my hand that was laying next to his and pulled it onto his lap. Suddenly everything became quiet and I could only hear the beating of my heart in my ears and Edward's shallow breaths letting in and out.

So slow I thought I really was going to die, he picked my limp hand and placed it in between the apex of his legs.

The very hard bulge in between the apex of his legs.

I watched Edward as he let out a low groan and my eyes widened at what was happening. When he turned his head and looked back at me, staring me straight in the eyes, I noticed unexpectedly that his eyes seemed to have darkened from his natural lush green to a darkened forest black.

I could _see_ the undisclosed desire showering a fiery storm in his eyes.

When he spoke next his voice decreased in volume and was more gravelly and hoarse than before, "Quite on the contrary Isabella Swan.

. . .You cannot fathom how turned on I am right now."

And I was certain my heart stopped beating.

_**

* * *

  
A/N:** HAPPY NEWS YEARS DAY! [felt like saying it again] Alright, so tell me what you think in a review. And let us see if you can bring the reviews up to [100]. No pressure, but seriously, thanks for reading!_


	5. 4: Stronger

I'm insane!  
well, I can feel it in my bones!  
coursing through my veins!  
when did I become so cold?

I'm Not A Vampire - **Falling In Reverse**

I tried to comprehend what was happening and failed. I needed to be away from. . . I couldn't think clearly in here like this . . . not after what happened today. . .

We locked eyes for a beat longer before I was launching myself across the cab.

I heard a snapping of metal and Edward growling deep in his chest, but that was a blur as I crashed through the driver's window and onto the road.

I stood up instantly and crouched defensively and scanned the area quickly and listened for a moment. I let out a sigh of relief when I caught no sound or sight of anyone else other than me and Edward.

Edward climbed out of the truck and stared incredulously at me while I relaxed and stood up. "What the . . .," Edward's voice trailed off as he looked at his wrist. His handcuff and the chain hung mangled from it.

I smirked at the puzzled look on Edward's face. "There are perks to being able to live my lifestyle," I say calmly. The breeze outside was just what I needed to come back to my senses.

I slowly strolled up to where Edward was leaning against his door and grabbed his handcuffed hand. He stared at me curiously as I inspected the damage I had done to his wrist after breaking the handcuffs apart. I was surprised to find only a very small patch of irritated skin. "Sorry about your wrist," I muttered slightly apologetic about yanking him in the store and now.

I looked down at my wrist and wasn't surprised as I found the skin on my wrist staring back up at me unscathed. It had healed pretty quickly. I took Edward's handcuff and brought it to my mouth. The metal yielded under the pressure of my teeth and it broke apart. I threw the handcuff into the woods and did the same with mine.

I felt large arms wrap around my waist and I let out a gasp as I was pulled tightly to Edward. Standing there pushed up against each other Edward smirked down at me and said, "I enjoy the pain and your little surprises. I'm pretty sure I got harder."

I narrowed my eyes at him and in half a second I was standing on the far side of the road across from him. I folded my arms over my chest and spit out, "I've just fed which makes me a hundred times stronger than you. If I wanted I could snap your neck like a Popsicle stick right now. Watch your mouth." I smiled evilly at the thought, all caution I was feeling before, thrown out the window.

Edward stared at me thoughtfully for a moment before regarding me with a small fleeting smile that was gone before I had time to blink.

He smirked like the devil himself. "Bullshit."

That one word made me scoff and double over in laughter. I don't know if it was because of how my friends were dead or how I killed an innocent or the fact that I was supposedly kidnapped by an axe murderer or even how this guy was so full of himself that he didn't understand the danger I possessed to his life, I couldn't for the life of me stop laughing. My laughter echoed through the trees making it sound like the laughter of a crowd.

After a few moments of me wiping away tears that slipped and composing myself enough to stand up straight, I was able to look up. I startled back when I saw myself face to face with Edward.

I hadn't realised that he had moved at all through my outburst.

He had a strange look on his face as he brought his hand up to my face. "_Het zal__zeer binnenkort__manifesteren in__je nu__,__en dan is alles__perfect zal zijn_," he whispered and I shivered. What was he saying?

I felt him caress my cheek and push back a stray piece of hair. I shot him a bewildered look but he remained in some sort of trance as he gazed tenderly into my eyes. I couldn't stop myself from noticing how beautiful his eyes really were and I felt myself unwillingly relax into his gaze. Time seemed to slow down, I don't know why . . .

The sound of a bird chirping snapped us out of our daze and he looked at me confused. Suddenly his face hardened and he glared at me and his hands clenched. "_We _better continue with our trip if we want to find some place to sleep before night falls."

The weird serenity of the moment disappeared instantly. I grit my teeth at his emphasis on the 'w_e' _and I stared back at him defiantly and growled, "No."

Edward, who had already turned around to the vehicle expecting me to follow him stopped dead and twisted back to give me another glare. "Excuse me? You are to come with me now Bella," He dropped the glare for a second and winked, "You know the consequences."

I smirked in return and casually drawled out, "Yes . . . but that was before I told you I could kill you in the matter of seconds now that my appetite is satisfied."

Edward laughed, "Bella dear you underestimate my ways to keep you with me. Do you really think I would have made that threat to your father's life without the chance of following through if you didn't co-operate?" He clucked his tongue, "I have more people . . . just like . . . ," he muttered something lowly before picking up again, "and they will be happy to take care of Chief Swan for me."

His sneer made me growl lowly in my throat and I bared my teeth at him. I couldn't tell if he was bullshitting me and I wasn't going to take a chance with my father's life. Not when my parents were all I had left. He knew my weakness and was using it against me, and I was too vulnerable to his attacks so I knew I had no choice but to surrender myself to him. For now.

I wasn't going to show him that he had the upper hand right now; I was not going to give him that satisfaction.

Under a second I was opening the passenger door and slipping in, shutting the door with enough force to make the whole truck rattle. I glared at Edward as he slipped slowly into the driver and closed the door gently. I watched as he picked up a piece of wood from the floorboard and smashed out whatever remained of the broken glass of the window. I felt a flash of pride that I had done that. Although I was a little irritated as to why he had a piece of wood on the floorboard. . .

The engine starting broke me out of my thought and I immediately turned to face the front. I sagged in my seat, not even bothering with the seatbelt—it wasn't like I needed it or anything.

I looked at the dashboard and was surprised that it was already past 6 p.m. It was early when he had taken me and we'd probably driven through the afternoon. Then we reached the gas station and shit went down there . . . ever since then we'd been driving.

"There should be a motel around here, now that we're almost out of city limits," Edward said as he pulled back onto the road. I rolled my eyes, but did not respond in any other kind. Edward sighed loudly and I felt him send me a quick glance before settling back to the front.

I leaned my head against the window and watched the vegetation of the forest give away to smaller shrubs as we passed by. Faster than I thought possible, I was watching the familiar sign of Forks fade away behind.

We were out of town limits.

* * *

oh my gosh I suck so bad, i know.

This was definitely not very long, but bear with me here! I need to get back into focus, so thank you to everyone who has been waiting for the next chapter! Also to those who recently added this story to their favourites or alerts. Every single person who has reviewed has pushed me to get back to writing this story. So thank you all!

Jaz


End file.
